


Regrets

by Merfilly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-17
Updated: 2007-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam does have a regret or two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

Did he regret not protecting Jess? Not knowing his mother? Leaving his brother and father? Losing his chance at a normal life?

Of course he did. He was human enough, after all, to feel each of those events.

Now, though, those regrets don't hold him back in the least. They are the past, and have no place in his future. Or even in his _now_. His time is for more useful things than regretting.

With a firm will, he banishes every one of those thoughts, and goes back to his task. He just can't leave any of those Hunters out there, with all their knowledge on how to stop him.


End file.
